Syn
by Lawli3t
Summary: "Kiedy słowa 'Hojo' i 'ojciec' stawia się w jednym zdaniu."


Z dedykacją dla T-chan, mojej pierwszej czytelniczki, cudownej bety i twórczyni tytułu. Dziękuję!

* * *

Miecz ciął powietrze z zadziwiającą szybkością.

Hojo zakończył sporządzanie notatek i podniósł wzrok, by rozejrzeć się po sali. Pracownicy laboratorium uwijali się przy maszynerii, Gast wpatrywał się w widok za szybą ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a kilku stojących z boku SOLDIER wytrzeszczało oczy w niemym zdumieniu. Pokręcił lekko głową. Byli oni, według słów Faremisa, „niezbędną ochroną przy tego typu testach" i przy okazji kolejnym absurdalnym warunkiem jego uczestnictwa w projekcie. Hojo od początku uważał ich za całkowicie nieprzydatnych, ale, jako że nie mogli być szkodliwi, potraktował pomysł ze wzruszeniem ramion. Teraz na widok wyrazów ich twarzy odczuwał coś na kształt satysfakcji.

Mężczyzna obok wciąż patrzył przed siebie z dziwnym skupieniem, co zaczynało go powoli irytować. Co on ostatnio powiedział? Że „obojętność, z jaką chłopak to robi, wydaje się osobliwa"? Hojo odparł wtedy, że owszem, i należy to potraktować jako kolejny triumf nauki nad ludzkimi instynktami, na co Gast tylko się zasępił. Naukowiec od tamtej chwili zaczął podejrzewać, że partner nie traktuje pracy wystarczająco poważnie, co nie działało mu na rękę. Spodziewał się usłyszeć wkrótce więcej nietypowych stwierdzeń.

Nie rozczarował się.

- Chłopakowi przydałaby się matka... - mruknął brązowowłosy mężczyzna na tyle głośno, by było to słyszalne tylko dla nich dwóch.

Hojo rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie zza okularów. Wzrok Faremisa nadal utkwiony był we wnętrzu Pokoju Treningowego.

„Matka"? To jedyny projekt na taką, skalę, on chyba nie chce zasugerować...?

- Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ktokolwiek przeszkodził w badaniach - odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili.

Zerknął na jeden z monitorów. Wyświetlane tam hordy potworów pod gradem ciosów tak szybkich, że niemal niemożliwych do zarejestrowania.

- … Albo ojciec.

Dłoń Hojo zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do panelu sterującego. Odwrócił głowę, by napotkać uważne spojrzenie drugiego naukowca.

- Uzasadnij - zażądał, unosząc brwi.

Obserwował, jak Gast zamyśla się, patrząc na chłopca, wyprowadzającego kolejne błyskawiczne cięcia.

- Brak przewidzianych reakcji organizmu... - mężczyzna zaczął powoli – Nie słyszy głosów, nie zaistniało żadne duchowe połączenie z Planetą. - Przez chwilę przyglądał się dziecku w milczeniu, po czym westchnął i potrząsnął głową - „Istota z umiejętnościami Starożytnych"... Może nauka to czasami za mało? - Obrócił się, by spojrzeć na człowieka stojącego obok. W jego oczach nie dostrzegł zrozumienia.

- Kwestia czasu. Wkrótce zwiększymy stężenie komórek Jenovy w organizmie, po czym spróbujemy poddać go... - Hojo przerwał, gdy dostrzegł, że drugi naukowiec kręci głową.

Poczuł narastające rozdrażnienie. Doprawdy, ostatnio był taki podejrzanie często...

Rzucił w stronę obsługi krótkie „Koniec na dziś", po czym skierował się do wyjścia. Będąc już w drzwiach zatrzymał się i spojrzał przez ramię na Faremisa, który wyglądał na pogrążonego w myślach.

- Jeśli w raporcie odpowiednio to uargumentujesz... - odezwał się ze śladem kpiny w głosie – Mogę się nawet zastanowić.

Opuścił pomieszczenie dokładnie w tym momencie, kiedy przed srebrnowłosym ośmiolatkiem otworzyły się drzwi Pokoju Treningowego.

* * *

- Wyjątkowo dobrze to znosi.

Na dźwięk znajomego głosu Hojo wyrwał się z zamyślenia i odwrócił. Za nim stał Faremis, ubrany, zamiast tradycyjnego płaszcza laboratoryjnego, w elegancko skrojony garnitur i ściskający w ręce pokaźną teczkę. Naukowiec domyślał się, co może zawierać – wystawało z niej kilka pojedynczych kartek.

- Poparłem twoją kandydaturę na nowego szefa Departamentu. - odezwał się cicho Gast, odkładając walizkę na ziemię. Po chwili zajął miejsce obok – To już właściwie postanowione, zostały same formalności.

W odpowiedzi naukowiec skinął głową. To było oczywiste i nie wymagało komentarza.

- Zostawiam ci wszystkie kopie notatek - mężczyzna kontynuował, patrząc na to, co działo się za znajdującą się naprzeciwko szybą – Raporty z trzech ostatnich lat kazałem dostarczyć do archiwum.

Hojo oderwał wzrok od kilku ubranych na biało postaci przy łóżku i migającej równomiernie aparatury, by na niego spojrzeć.

- To twoja ostateczna decyzja. - Zabrzmiało to bardziej jak stwierdzenie, niż pytanie.

Gast przymknął oczy i westchnął głęboko.

- Tak. Ja... - Zdawał się mieć trudności z doborem słów, w końcu odezwał się cicho – Projekt miał wyglądać inaczej. Wszystko już dawno zaczęło wymykać się spod kontroli, ale ostatnio... I po tym, co się stało z Crescent... - Przełknął głośno ślinę, a naukowiec dopiero wtedy zauważył głębokie cienie pod jego oczami. – I dlatego... nie mogę. Już nie.

Hojo nie odpowiedział. Owszem, słyszał o Lukrecji, jednak teraz był bardziej zajęty rozważaniem korzyści płynących z objęcia stanowiska szefa Departamentu Naukowego w ShinRa Inc. Faremis przez chwilę patrzył wyczekująco, po czym westchnął i odwrócił wzrok ku sali pooperacyjnej. Spomiędzy postaci odzianych w białe fartuchy udawało mu się czasem wychwycić widok bladej dłoni czy kosmyków siwych włosów leżących na pościeli, ale nie był w stanie dostrzec twarzy...

- Co tym razem? - zapytał słabym głosem, zerkając na Hojo. Ten zdawał się wybudzać z głębokiego namysłu.

- Sprawdzanie wpływu Mako na tkankę kostną. Spodziewamy się przełomowych rezultatów w stosunku do poprzednich eksperymentów.

Naukowiec skinął głową. Miał ochotę coś powiedzieć, ale nagle był w stanie jedynie sięgnąć po teczkę i podejść do drzwi. Zawahał się przed naciśnięciem klamki i odwrócił, by posłać ostatnie spojrzenie sylwetce leżącej na jedynym łóżku w pokoju za szybą. Uśmiechnął się do siebie ze smutkiem.

- Powinieneś być z niego dumny - rzucił w powietrze.

Drugi mężczyzna odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Jestem. To jedyny organizm, który pozytywnie zareagował na wszystkie dotychczasowe testy.

Gast tylko potrząsnął głową i opuścił pokój.

* * *

- Nie istnieje coś takiego jak „tajemnicza siła"! Do diabła, to nie powinno być nawet nazywane „magią"!

Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak go to zdenerwowało. Nagle zorientował się, że krzesło, na którym siedział, jest odsunięte, a on sam chodzi po pokoju, usiłując rozładować emocje.

- Tylko dzięki nauce ludzie są w stanie używać Materii! Setki lat postępu technologicznego, żebyś mówił teraz o „mistycznych mocach"!

Spojrzał z irytacją na dziecko siedzące naprzeciwko. Oczy chłopca śledziły ruch z całkowitą obojętnością, która natychmiast częściowo go otrzeźwiła. Hojo wziął głęboki wdech.

Odejście Gasta stwarzało duże możliwości, ale zrzucało na niego jeszcze więcej zadań. Większości się spodziewał. Niektóre mógł zlecić komuś innemu. Ale były też takie, o których całkiem zapomniał, a te kilka dni, które minęły od przejęcia urzędu, nie wystarczyły, aby odnaleźć odpowiednio kompetentnych ludzi.

Teraz jeden z tych obowiązków nastręczał problemów.

- Nauka pozwoliła ludziom opanować obecną w Materii wiedzę Starożytnych - ciągnął, już spokojniejszym tonem – Nauka pomogła nam ją odnaleźć, wykorzystać, wreszcie – przejąć nad nią kontrolę. Świat, który dzisiaj widzisz, istnieje dzięki nauce, nie „tajemniczym siłom".

Podszedł do biurka i oparł dłonie o chłodną, metalową powierzchnię, czując, jak uchodzi z niego reszta irytacji. Przysunął krzesło i ponownie na nim usiadł.

- Nigdy nie używaj tak nieprecyzyjnych sformułowań. - Wrócił wzrokiem do chłopca siedzącego po drugiej stronie biurka. - Teraz zacznijmy od początku...

Oczy o barwie Mako patrzyły na niego z nieskończoną pogardą.

* * *

Po raz kolejny w ciągu kilkunastu minut Hojo patrzył zniecierpliwiony na zegarek.

Pracownicy laboratorium starali się schodzić mu z drogi, z nagłym postanowieniem, by ponownie sprawdzić całą aparaturę, albo świadomością, że powinni jeszcze raz przejrzeć notatki. Wiedział o tym, ale postanowił to ignorować. Dopiero gdy wskazówka przesunęła się o kolejne dziesięć minut, odwrócił się w stronę najbliżej stojącego mężczyzny.

- Przyprowadź go - polecił krótko.

Obserwował, jak ten szybkim krokiem opuszcza pomieszczenie, by skierować się w głąb korytarza.

Hojo poprawił okulary. Miał eksperyment do przeprowadzenia, a w takich chwilach nie lubił czekać.

Kiedy został głową Departamentu Naukowego, zniknęło wiele dotychczasowych utrudnień, głównie dlatego, że nikt nie zadawał niepotrzebnych pytań. Nie było Faremisa wraz z jego moralnością, „dopuszczalną dawką", „zagrożeniem życia" i etycznymi wykładami. Już teraz planował kilka kolejnych projektów, a operacja, która miała się odbyć za chwilę, była tylko wstępem. Dopiero teraz jego geniusz mógł w pełni rozwinąć skrzydła.

Kroki pracownika dało się słyszeć na długo zanim otworzył drzwi. Był blady, jakby nieco przestraszony, ale, co istotniejsze, był sam.

- Profesorze, on... nie może przyjść...

Hojo wzniósł oczy do nieba. Doprawdy, to, z kim musiał czasami pracować, uwłaczało jego inteligencji.

- Owszem, może. Ma dziś zwolnienie ze standardowych ćwiczeń, zostało to ustalone z trenerem.

Mężczyzna spuścił wzrok.

- Profesorze... - Drżący głos wskazywał wyraźnie, jak bardzo nie jest zachwycony faktem, że musi przekazać wiadomość – On... nie ma dziś treningu... Jest obecnie na piętrze SOLDIER, na swojej ceremonii pasowania na 1st class...

W laboratorium natychmiast rozległ się cichy szum zdziwionych rozmów. Hojo zerknął na posłańca.

- Jesteś pewien? Dzisiaj?

W odpowiedzi uzyskał skinienie głowy. Zamyślił się, ignorując narastający dookoła gwar.

To wojsko... Zwykłe utrudnienie dla nauki.

Podniósł wzrok, skutecznie skupiając na sobie uwagę wszystkich obecnych.

- Cisza. Eksperyment przełożony na jutro. Teraz przenieście okaz B219 na drugi poziom i przygotujcie do badań nad...

* * *

Był właśnie w połowie testów na świeżo dostarczonych mu próbkach, kiedy drzwi do laboratorium otworzyły się gwałtownie.

Oderwał się od sporządzanych notatek. W wejściu stała jedna z młodszych asystentek, ubrana w fartuch laboratoryjny. Wyraźnie nie mogła złapać oddechu.

- Profesorze... właśnie... odzyskał przytomność...

Usłyszał, że jak ktoś z tyłu gwałtownie wstał z krzesła. W pomieszczeniu dało się słyszeć zdumiony szept, ktoś inny gwałtownie wstrzymał oddech.

- Podać stałą... nie, półtorej dawki środków wzmacniających. - Jego głos był spokojny, a ręka trzymająca pióro zaczęła znów sunąć po papierze – Jeśli organizm je odrzuci, przeprowadzić procedurę A. Nie pozwolić mu zasnąć do czasu przeprowadzenia badań kontrolnych.

Młoda kobieta skinęła głową, po czym wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Od razu z krzeseł podniosło się kilku pracowników wydziału, przypisanych do tego przypadku wcześniej i ruszyło w tę samą stronę.

Hojo westchnął z rozdrażnieniem. Kolejny eksperyment odłożony w czasie.

- Przerwa do czasu unormowania sytuacji. Możecie wyjść.

Gdy wstawał z krzesła i podchodził do okna, słyszał za sobą podniecone rozmowy.

- Odzyskał? To w ogóle możliwe?

- To nie było stężenie Mako, które ludzie mogą przeżyć. Cholera, przecież nawet tamte zwierzęta...

- Byłem przy tym. Wydawało mi się, że padł po pięciu minutach...

- … w dodatku wcześniej był...

- … trzynaście czy czternaście dni?

- Nie wiem, ale to nie jest normalne...

- … trochę mi szkoda chłopaka...

Po chwili drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim pracownikiem, tłumiąc dochodzące z zewnątrz głosy.

Hojo podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

O tak. Był dumny.


End file.
